


Lucky in Love

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bingo Fill, Boys In Love, Lucky Charms Cereal, M/M, No Dialogue, Romantic Fluff, reflections, thinking about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When Sheamus is stressed, he eats Lucky Charms.That's why Cesaro keeps a steady supply on hand.Italwaysmakes Cesaro think love.





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> For All Bingo – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: LOVE

Cesaro always keeps 3 things consistently in his carry-on bag. A box of Starbucks Instant Coffee, a spare iPhone charger and a small ziploc bag of Lucky Charms Cereal. 

Sheamus' stress food is dry Lucky Charms. He _especially_ loves the marshmallows. It's the one junk food he'll consistently cheat with. Due to this simple fact, Cesaro's made it a point to always keep a bag on him.

One _never_ knows when they might have cause to calm a cranky, stressed out Irishman. 

That's why it's always best to keep a supply of his calming item handy. 

_Do you realize how much of a stereotype you are?_

_Hush, Tony. Only decided I liked 'em when I moved to the states._

Cesaro _loves_ to tease Sheamus about his cereal habit. In all reality, he thinks it's cute. He just takes an ungodly amount of pleasure in making his boyfriend mad. 

Cesaro's also known to steal bites of cereal when Sheamus isn't around. The sweetness always reminds him of someone he loves. 

Sheamus was _neurotic_. Whenever his stress got to be too much, he paced, snacking on handful after handful of Lucky Charms. When Cesaro couldn't stand watching him pace anymore, he stands, gets Sheamus to stop pacing and gives him a gentle kiss, mainly to be used for grounding. 

Whenever they can't be together, Cesaro uses the cereal to be closer to his love. As the powdery sweetness of the marshmallows melt over his tongue, he closes his eyes and it's _almost_ as good as having Sheamus right there. 

Sheamus had never been part of his carefully written plan. He'd been involved with Chris way back when and while their split had been amicable, things had been _awkward_ for years. 

No. After that, dating your tag team partner was strictly _verboten_. 

Then, fate had the nerve to intervene, bringing him a tall Irishman who challenged _every_ belief. 

He'd never meant to fall for Sheamus. In fact, he couldn't _stand_ him at first. He was a cocky know-it-all who prided himself in being a ballbuster. Cesaro had no patience for behavior like that. 

Oh little did he know what the universe would have in store. 

One morning, he woke up, looked at Sheamus and it was like he saw his whole life stretched before him. 

Luckily, Sheamus agreed with this sentiment. 

They'd been together ever since. 

These are the thoughts swirling in his head tonight. He snacks on cereal, enjoying the quiet of the night. Sheamus is out, exploring Paris. He'd asked Cesaro to come but Cesaro begged it off to being exhausted. 

As he finishes the cereal, he rises to brush his teeth. It's not terribly late but he figures Sheamus will wake him up whenever he decides to stumble in. 

Life is weird. One second, you're blissfully single and then, you blink and you have more crazy than you know what to do with this. 

_That_ is the story of Cesaro's life, and yet, he's okay with it. 

He has a lucky charm to weather the storm with. 

-fin-


End file.
